rctofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Frontiers
"Deep in the forest, build a thriving theme park in a large cleared area." -Scenario Description Forest Frontiers is the very first scenario in Roller Coaster Tycoon. This scenario is very easy, despite the lack of time you have. Forest Frontiers is a great place to begin your long Roller Coaster Tycoon journey! Scenario Statistics *Objective: 250 Guests/ Park Rating at least 600 by end of Oct. Year 1 *Theme: Forest *Climate: Warm *Land Price: $30 *Next Scenario: Dynamite Dunes *Difficulty: Very Easy General Walkthrough You start out in the middle of a forest with no rides built. Because of Forest Frontiers low guest requirement, only a few rides will be needed. To start off, build a couple of gentle rides next to the path coming from outside of the park. That will attract a few guests. After a little while build a couple of thrill rides(most likely the Scrambled Eggs and Swinging Ship since those are the only thrill rides you start off with). By now you should be over halfway to the objective. The last ride you will to need will be a roller coaster. Even though you start off only being able to build the Wooden or Steel Mini roller coaster, it's not much of a problem. Choose one(If other coasters have been researched by this point, they will work too) and build a pre-built design. The "Crazy Caterpiller" prebuilt Steel Mini roller coaster is a good cheap choice. Place it down in an open area, set up an entry and exit path, and open it for business. You should probably charge per ride rather than charge an entry fee in this park because of the lack of scenary(you do have the option to do both, but this can cause guests to lose their money very quickly, and they will leave your park). Charge 1 dollar for the gentle rides, 1 dollar and 50 cents for the thrill rides, and 3 dollars for the roller coaster. That way you will be making a little profit without upseting guests. At this point you should be approching the end of October Year 1. Make sure you have placed a few shops and stalls through out the park, and some benches and litter bins. Hire a few staff to keep the park up and running. 3 handymen, 3 mechanics, 1 security guard, and 1 Entertainer should be fine. If for some reason you do not have enough guests(this shouldn't happen though) then place a couple of extra rides and/or run a marketing campain. At the end of October Year 1, if you have followed these instructions, then you will have beaten the first of many scenarios in Roller Coaster Tycoon. Past October Year 1 If you wish to play past the required time in this scenario, there is a few extra things you should know: 1. A large amount of land is available to buy, at $30 per tile. 2. A transport ride is recommended if you buy and develop the whole park. 3. Continue to reasearch. Not a whole lot of rides are given to you at the start. If you do not research, you will start building the same rides twice. Guests do not like that. 4. The mine theming objects near the lake are irreplacable due to mine theming objects not being available in this scenario. 5. Hire more staff, and place more shops and stalls as you develop further and further into the forest. Available Rides/Attractions *Miniature Railroad OR Monorail *Merry-Go-Round *Haunted House *Car Ride *Spiral Slide *Wooden Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Scrambled Eggs *Swinging Ship *Boat Hire *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Ice Cream Stall OR Cotton Candy Stall OR Popcorn Stall *Drinks Stall *Basic Scenary Researched Rides/Attractions *Minature Railroad OR Monorail *Chairlift *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Space Rings *Single Rail Roller Coaster *Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Log Flume *Water Slide *Ballon Stall *Fries Stall *Ice Cream Stall OR Cotton Candy Stall OR Popcorn Stall(Which ever two are unavaiable at the start of the game) *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall Ride Improvments *Corkscrew for Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster *Half Loop for Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster *Log Cars for Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Spinning Cars for Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Water Splash for Wooden Roller Coaster Other Notes *This is one of the three scenarios included with the demo version of Roller Coaster Tycoon. *This is the only park in the original scenario pack for Roller Coaster Tycoon that requires the player to play for one year. *This is the lowest guest requirement out of all of the Roller Coaster Tycoon 1 scenarios, including expansion packs. *This scenario is used as the tutorial scenario in Roller Coaster Tycoon 1. *For some reason, the player will not always get the miniature railroad in the beginning of the scenario. Sometimes he/she will get the monorail instead. The same is true for the ice cream stall, cotton candy stall, and popcorn stall. *There is no researchable scenary in this scenario.